


Channie’s Accident pt. 2

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Conflict, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Chan is having a hard time accepting the fact that he wet himself while in his headspace. He avoids regressing, but then he starts to have accidents outside of his regression.





	Channie’s Accident pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah,, when I said all my drafts and stuff got deleted and it would take me a bit to make a comeback, I didn’t mean that it would take oVeR a mOnTh :0
> 
> Yeah I literally made a new account that same day- I’ve just been too lazy to write oops
> 
> Anyways- uh enjoy I guess??

After Chan had wet himself that day, he was too embarrassed to be around anyone. He locked himself in his studio every chance he got, and distanced himself from everyone, especially Woojin, Changbin, and Felix. He knew they weren’t mad or disgusted at him for what had happened, but that little voice in his head kept telling him they were going to make fun of him and joke around about it. He didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to think about it. So he distanced himself as much as he could.

 

Woojin let this go on for almost three days before he stopped Chan. They had just finished practice, and everyone was leaving the practice room, all of them heading in the same direction. Except for Chan.

 

“Hey, Chan” Woojin called out, grabbing the leader’s shoulder before he made it too far. “We’re going home.”

 

“Oh, uh, I’m actually gonna stay back and work on some stuff, but you guys go-“

 

“Chan, please” Woojin pleaded, staring at Chan in desperation. “Please, I know you’re avoiding us, but it’s really not a big deal. Felix and Changbin loved taking care of you and so did I, so-“

 

“Woojin, I  _ pissed myself _ ” Chan whispered and the elder could see the disgust on his face. “That’s not normal. It’s gross. You had to clean it up for me.”

 

“Chan, I didn’t mind, and besides, we have diapers now, so it’s not going to be a big mess like last time” Woojin said, trying to convince Chan that it was okay, because Woojin really didn’t mind. He loved Little Channie.

 

“No” Chan shook his head and stepped back from Woojin. “I can’t let myself get like that again. Felix and Changbin are younger than me. I’m supposed to be their hyung, their leader. I can’t be acting like a fucking baby and wearing diapers and pissing myself.”

 

“Chan-“

 

“So if you don’t mind I’m gonna go and work on some music for the next comeback” Chan said with a shrug, and turned around and left before Woojin could say anything else. The eldest sighed and decided he’d just leave Chan to himself for right now.

 

===

 

Chan had been in his studio for so many hours he’d lost count. After his little argument with Woojin, he’d sat down in the empty room and started on finishing some songs. He had worked for at least four hours before dozing off. 

 

He was startled awake by his phone buzzing against the desk. He blinked his eyes a few times and stretched his arms out, and went to fix his position so he was sitting up straight, but he froze once he felt gross wetness in his lap. He looked down to confirm his suspicions, and saw that he did in fact wet himself once again. Except this time he wasn’t regressed. He didn’t feel little at the moment or before he fell asleep, so  _ why would he wet himself? _

 

“This can’t be fucking happening” Chan muttered to himself, and huffed in frustration. He picked up his phone and checked the time, seeing it was almost 2:30am. He also had multiple texts from Woojin pleading for him to come home and stop overworking himself. He sighed and wondered if he should call BamBam or Yugyeom or even Brian to come help him, but he decided against it since they were all probably sleeping, and also because Chan was a  _ leader _ , he’s supposed to be able to fix his own problems. He told Woojin he wasn’t a baby, so he needed to act the part.

 

So Chan carefully got up and grabbed the extra clothes that he thankfully left in his studio and made his way to the showers. 

 

After his shower, he got dressed and made his way back to the dorms. He flopped onto his bed and passed out.

 

===

 

The next day was normal, they went to practice, and afterwards Chan went to his studio and this time he didn’t let himself fall asleep. The day after that though, went a bit different.

 

They’d been practicing for almost six hours already, and Chan was sleep deprived and stressed. He’d been drinking way too much water without taking a bathroom break and he knew he should stop drinking all that damn liquid, but he just couldn’t. When he felt too stressed during dancing he would take a short break to take long sips from his bottle. 

 

They had ten minutes until they had another 15 minute break, and he told himself he could make it until then to use the restroom. 

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong, he did make it until their break. But he didn’t make it to the bathroom. 

 

Woojin and Jeongin had left to get snacks while the others sat to the side and took big gulps of each other’s water. Chan stood awkwardly, still in the middle of the practice room, with his thighs pressed together and his hands gripping the hem of his shirt in concentration.

 

“Chan hyung, are you okay?” Asked Minho, concern laced in his tone. 

 

“Yeah, you look kind of... constipated?” Seungmin spoke up with a laugh and took another sip from a water bottle. Chan was on the verge of tears. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. So he did the only thing he could do. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt his pants start to soak. His face was burning up so much it hurt.

 

“Wait, Chan hyung are you-“

 

“Should we get Woojin hyung?”

 

“I have extra clothes, hyung”

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Shut up!!” Chan screamed over everyone’s rambling. It was so embarrassing. Everyone went silent and they watched tears start to make their way silently down Chan’s cheeks. Felix was next to him in a second, and Changbin ran out to find Woojin and Jeongin. 

 

“Chris, hey, are you alright? What happened?” Felix asked hurriedly in English. Chan just cried more. Then Woojin was there and he was pulling Chan out of the room and to the showers. 

 

“Channie, baby, please calm down for me” Woojin spoke softly once they were at the showers. They were the only ones in there and Woojin was thankful for that. “Can you tell appa what happened?”

 

“N-No, I’m not little, I-I didn’t regress” Chan hiccuped, wiping his eyes. Woojin looked at him in surprise. 

 

“Chan, how long have you been having accidents outside of your headspace?” Woojin asked, and he didn’t sound mad, but Chan’s chest still tightened with the anxiety of the situation. 

 

“This was o-only the- the second t-time” Chan wailed. “The f-first t-time was two d-days ago.”

 

“Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell anyone?” Woojin asked.

 

“B-Because it’s embarrassing!” Chan shrieked and covered his face with his hands. Woojin sighed and pulled Chan in for a hug. 

 

“Channie, I love you, no one is grossed out or weirded out by this, okay? I know you think its bad, but it really isn’t. No one minds taking care of you. When you’re little we treat you like a baby that needs to be cared for. When you’re big we treat you like the strong, amazing leader that you are. Nothing will ever change that Chan, so please, let us take care of you and let yourself regress when you need to so you can stop having these accidents outside of your regression. It’s not healthy and we all know it” 

 

Chan whined into his shoulder, but seemed to give up fighting. His body went slack in Woojin’s arms and he let out a big sigh. 

 

“O-Okay, appa” Chan answered, his voice so quiet Woojin nearly missed it. The elder smiled to himself and kissed Chan’s hair.

 

“Come on, Channie, let’s get you washed up.”

 

Woojin helped Chan get washed, and dressed him in the clothes that Felix brought down to them. Chan ended up wearing an oversized red hoodie from Jisung and grey sweatpants from Hyunjin. 

 

“Channie, how old are you feeling?” Woojin questioned, because he wasn’t sure if he should put a diaper on Chan or not. They didn’t even have any with them anyways.

 

“Channie dunno, appa” Chan mumbled around his own thumb and looked away distractedly. Woojin gave him a look, the one he always gave any of the members when they sucked on their fingers instead of their paci, but they didn’t even have Chan’s paci so he shook the look off his face. 

 

“That’s alright, babyboy” Woojin pulled him out of the room, pulling the younger’s thumb out of his mouth because if anyone saw him like that it wouldn’t really end well. They got back to the practice room and everyone was up and trying to crowd around Chan to see if he was alright.

 

“Woah, Chan hyung is regressed  _ again _ ?” Minho spoke first, and he didn’t mean it in a bad way, but Chan couldn’t help but tear up once he felt Jeongin pinch his cheeks and coo at how cute he was. The  _ youngest _ member was cooing at him, the  _ leader. _

 

“I- please don’t” Chan spoke, but to his own ears it sounded like he was underwater. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this, what they were doing, he wanted it badly— to be cuddled and called cute— but he couldn’t want that. He’s the leader, he’s 21 years old, not 3 years old. “I’m not- I’m your leader.” He didn’t mean to, but he glared at the maknae while he said it.

 

“Sorry, hyung” Jeongin whispered, straightening up and taking a small step back. Woojin didn’t know if he should be mad at Chan for being a dick, or if he should be mad at the others for taking Chan out of his headspace. He knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault though.

 

“Chan, don’t be like that” Woojin tried to say quietly to the younger, but he knew everyone could hear him in the silent room. Chan huffed angrily, and turned to Woojin.

 

“What do you  _ mean?  _ I’m the  _ leader, _ I told you I can’t do…. _ this _ ” Chan’s voice was raised slightly and he couldn’t stop himself. “It’s  _ gross _ , and it’s  _ not normal! _ ”

 

“Chan-“ Woojin tried to calm him down, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Chan shrugged it off and kept going.

 

“ _ No,  _ it’s my turn to fucking talk. It’s  _ disgusting  _ and I’m not going to be part of it like that. You can regress, but I’m not going to-“

 

“Chan, shut the fuck up.”

 

Everyone snapped out of their surprised trances to stare at Jisung in shock. He was hugging a crying Changbin, and once Chan saw the state of the younger, who was normally never this emotional and acted strong and gave off a ‘bad boy’ image, he regretted saying anything. 

 

“Changbin-“ Chan tried to call out, but Jisung stopped him. 

 

“No, Chan, you don’t get to fucking say all that, and then pity Binnie hyung. This is what you did. You know how fucking  _ stupid  _ you sounded just now?” Jisung was fuming, he couldn’t stop, he needed to stick up for his band mates, even if it was against the leader. “Binnie hyung struggled with this too, we all have.  _ You  _ were the one who told Binnie it was okay,  _ you _ were the one who told Felix it was okay. Literally, you told all of us it was okay. And then here you are to say it’s nasty-“

 

“But it’s fine if you do it-“

 

“No, Chan. Listen to me” the tone of Jisung’s voice was throwing Chan off. He sounded so adult-like, and it was totally opposite from his usual child-like self. “You are the same as us. Woojin hyung is older than you and you don’t think it’s wrong for him to regress. We’ll all be your age one day, does that mean we should stop regressing? Does that make us gross because suddenly we’ll be 21?”

 

“N-No-“

 

“Then stop trying to make it seem different than it is, Channie hyung” Jisung said, his voice softer now. “We’re not going to treat you like you’re different, we’re not going to talk about it badly behind your back, we’re not going to treat you like a baby outside of your headspace. You’ll always be our tough leader when you’re not regressed. We’re still going to go to you for help when we need to. The only time we’ll ever treat you like a baby is when you’re regressed and when you want us to. It’s not  _ weird _ , hyung. We  _ fucking _ love you.”

 

“I- um, I don’t…know what to say” Chan said, eyes wet. He glanced up at Jisung and saw his eyes looked the same. 

 

“Just- try to be comfortable with it, hyung” Felix said. “We’re not trying to pressure you, but please take what Jisung said into consideration.”

 

“I will” Chan mumbled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of Jisung’s hoodie. Suddenly it felt wrong to him that he was wearing it. 

 

===

 

Over the next two days no one talked about what happened. No one regressed, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. Everyone knew Chan was just taking time to think it all over. The night of the second day, Chan called everyone into the living room to talk. 

 

“I- um,, thought it over” he said, fiddling with his fingers anxiously. He could feel Hyunjin’s hand start to rub his shoulder.

 

“So? Tell us what you’ve been thinking, hyung” Seungmin asked, and bit his lip in anticipation. Chan sighed.

 

“I’m not comfortable with it-“ Chan started to say, and he could visibly see a few members deflate, so he kept going. “-But its not something I can help. So I’ll regress sometimes- maybe not as often as some of you, but I will when I need to. And since tomorrow we have the day off, I was thinking that maybe I could regress along with some of you tonight and tomorrow.”

 

“Really, hyung?” Changbin asked, his voice trembling slightly in hesitation. Chan didn’t think before standing up and moving closer to Changbin to engulf him in a comforting embrace. 

 

“Yes, Binnie, of course” Chan whispered to him with a smile, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He pulled back to look Changbin in the eyes. “I want you to regress with me, Bin, not only because I feel bad about what I said, but because I love you and I wanna regress with you, I feel comfortable with you.”

 

“I- okay, hyung” Changbin said happily, and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Changbin was always an emotional boy.

  
  


After dinner, Changbin brought out his toys and littlespace stuff. He was dressed cutely; he had on an oversized baby pink hoodie and grey sweatpants. He was holding Gyu close to him with one hand while his other hand was occupied by Hyunjin’s comforting hand. 

 

Everyone was laying on the couch together while Changbin was on the floor with Hyunjin as they waited for Chan and Woojin to come out of Chan and Changbin’s room. The tv was quietly playing We Bare Bears. Changbin was on the brink of slipping into his headspace, and he thought that when Chan arrived it would break the thread holding him to his adult side. He cuddled into Hyunjin’s side while they waited and he could feel Felix’s gaze on them. Not in a glaring way that said, ‘fuck off Hyunjin that’s my boyfriend,’ but more like an ‘oh? This is kinda new? But I’m not opposed to it.’ And Changbin giggled at the thought. 

 

“What are you giggling at, BinBin?” Hyunjin asked with a smile, tickling a bit at Changbin’s neck. The older giggled more and blamed it on the show.

 

“Binnie, look who’s here” he heard Jeongin say, and he looked over to find Woojin walking into the room with Chan nervously hiding behind him.

 

“Go on, Channie, appa’s right here” Woojin encouraged Chan, and tried pushing him closer to Changbin. He was wearing a pastel blue hoodie and black sweatpants, and Changbin could see his diaper sticking out a bit from his pants. And he had a baby blue paci to match his hoodie. He was also holding his kangaroo plushie in his arm.

 

“H-Hi, Binnie” Chan said over his paci, and even waved cutely at Changbin. 

 

“Hello” Changbin stared at him as Woojin sat him on the floor in front of the other two. Chan whined and stared up at Woojin, thinking that his appa was going to leave him by himself, but he calmed down once Woojin sat with him. “You wanna play?”

 

“P-Pway?” Chan asked hesitantly, squeezing Woojin’s hand. Changbin nodded enthusiastically and went through the box he brought out. 

 

“I have colour books” Changbin muttered, pulling out the colouring books and markers and crayons. “A-And puzzles, and these blocks— but they Innie’s an’ Minnie’s” he kept naming off the different items as he pulled them out, and his voice became more slurred the more he explained. 

 

“Who dat?” Chan interrupted, pointing at Gyu. Changbin halted and slowly moved Gyu behind his back. 

 

“Gyu only mine” Changbin said possessively, and Hyunjin gave him a look. “I-I mean…. Gyu is best frien’ an’ I don’ wanna share.”

 

“Oh,, dats okie” Chan said, his voice kind of disappointed. Then he held up his kangaroo excitedly. “Channie bwought fwiend too! His name Kangie!!”

 

“Wow!” Changbin exclaimed, scooting closer and reaching out to touch Kangie. But before he could do so, Chan pulled it back. Changbin pouted when Chan shook his head. 

 

“Binnie, that’s not fair to play with Channie’s toy and not let him play with yours” Hyunjin explained to Changbin when the older stared up at him expectantly. Changbin huffed and grabbed a puzzle to avoid causing a scene.

 

“Channie wanna play puzzle??” Changbin asked, going back to his normal self. Chan perked up and scooted forward to join him, leaving Kangie in Woojin’s lap.

 

Some of the other members on the sofa were watching the show, while the rest watched Chan and Changbin interact. Jisung, who was sat next to Minho, was curled up and staring at the two. He bit his lip, watching them put the puzzle together without him. He wanted to regress with them too. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Hey, Sungie” he heard his boyfriend whisper in his ear. He froze, and he knew Minho could tell how tense he was. “What’s bothering you?”

 

“N-Nothing” he whispered back. Minho wasn’t buying it; he saw the longing gaze Jisung sent towards Chan and Changbin. He poked Jisung’s arm softly, and the younger finally tore his gaze away and looked up at Minho.

 

“You wanna regress with them, baby?” Minho asked gently, and gave him a sweet smile. Jisung blushed and looked away shyly. He tried to shake his head to say no, but Minho was quicker. “It isn’t 3racha without the three of you.”

 

“Hyuuung” Jisung laughed, and Seungmin looked over at them suspiciously. Jisung cleared his throat. “That’s not the same thing.”

 

“Yeah, but I know they would love for you to be with them right now” Minho muttered against his cheek, leaving a few kisses. Jisung giggled and nuzzled closer to Minho. “Please? Play with them for hyungie?”

 

“Okayyyy” Jisung whined, and kissed Minho once on the lips before swiftly slipping off the sofa to join the members on the floor. “H-Hello.”

 

“Hi, Jisung” Woojin greeted with a smile, picking up Kangie and waving its arm to make it look like the kangaroo plushie was welcoming him too. Jisung squealed happily, but surprisingly didn’t reach out to grab Kangie. Instead he turned and joined Chan and Changbin in building their spongebob puzzle. The other two barely even noticed him join in, and when they did they only giggled at him and demanded they work on filling out the colouring book. 

 

Since then Chan felt more comfortable regressing. He wouldn’t do it as often as the main regressors would, and that’s alright. That’s what helped him the most, and the members stayed true to their word, only treating Chan like a baby when he was regressed, and treating him like an adult when he was in the appropriate headspace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oop oop
> 
> Yeah I know I said the chapter after Binnie’s Backstory was gonna be abt Jeongin but,,,
> 
> I actually started writing the Jeongin chapter don’t worry, I just got distracted while writing that and so I wrote this 🙊 
> 
> Anyways pls comment more suggestions + stuff


End file.
